1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a battery module and, more particularly, to a battery module with an internal capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As lithium ion batteries have high-energy density, safety issue gets more and more attention when the lithium ion batteries are applied in electronic devices. A lithium ion battery usually includes several battery cells, a battery housing covers thereon, electrolyte is injected into the battery housing, and then it is evacuated and sealed. However, a short circuit, high temperature, and corrosion may decompose the electrolyte of the battery, and some problems may occur, which even cause swelling and increase the risk of explosion of the battery.
Consequently, piezoelectric elements are usually disposed in the lithium ion battery. When the lithium ion battery swells, the piezoelectric elements are stressed to generate a voltage to determine whether the lithium ion battery swells.